


Get Your Paws Up

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bullying, Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill his prompt with fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Get Your Paws Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwenyere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwenyere/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [elwenyere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwenyere/pseuds/elwenyere) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) elwenyere #7972
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- Hurt!Steve saves Tony  
> \- Time loop  
> \- X-Files AU 
> 
> 3) Long Prompts  
> \- Steve and Tony (and others?) get involved in an escalating prank war, and one of them deliberately loses as part of a declaration of feelings.  
> \- Steve and Tony are trapped in a dangerous situation, and they're both competing to see who gets to be more protective of the other.  
> \- Heart and Souls AU, in which the ghosts of several Avengers (writer's choice!) get attached to a baby Tony Stark. Adult Tony has to help the ghosts take care of their unfinished business, and the ghosts want to help Tony make a move on his long-time crush, Steve.
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS:  
> MCD, unhappy ending, cheating, character bashing, scat/watersports, vomit, vore, misgendering, non-con, on-screen abuse, underage sexual content
> 
> 5) Additional likes:  
> I love a good get-together, especially with some angst to pave the way: historical-AU yearning, Hanahaki, hidden identities, fake dating, presumed dead, near-death-bed confessions, etc. Basically I love the melodrama, but I'm also very soft for Domestic Avengers, banter, and Team as Family. Arts and crafts will also be happily hoarded.


End file.
